Una vida incierta
by Ryuu Letters
Summary: Reborn, siendo el mejor Hitman del mundo, tiene la misión de entrenar al décimo Vongola. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si este fuera un chico con pocas expresiones, se aleje de las personas por cuenta propia, sea más fuerte de lo que aparenta y tenga un pasado con alguien de la mafia? El mayor reto del bebe ahora será poder llevarse bien con su alumno sin matarse mutuamente en el proceso. R27


**Disclaimer:**Katekyo Hitman reborn no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano sensei... ya que si fueran de mi propiedad las cosas serian un poco distintas a la original...

* * *

**HE DE ACLARAR ANTES DE QUE COMIENCEN A LEER, QUE ESTE FANFIC EN UN FUTURO SERA ¡YAOI!  
****Siendo la pareja principal R27**

* * *

**Una vida incierta.**

**Prologo:**

* * *

_El parque de Namimori, estaba rodeado de arboles con nidos de pájaros los cuales cantaban felizmente sobre la copa de estos, mientras el sol pegaba fuertemente sobre las hojas y el asfalto. El lugar se encontraba lleno de juegos para los niños que ahí se encontraban corriendo de un lado a otro, todos estaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros jugando con sus amigos, y otros junto a sus padres o hermanos._

_Se veía mucha vida en el lugar, sin embargo, sentado en una de las bancas más alejadas de todos, se encontraba un niño que no representaba más de cinco años de edad, tenía un cabello de color castaño claro y unos hermosos ojos chocolate, los cuales estaban empapados con sus propias lagrimas. Se encontraba con la mirada en el piso mientras se secaba las gotas saladas que salían de sus ojos en un vago intento de retenerlas, obviamente fallando._

_– ¿P-Por qué… m-me tratan… así? – Decía entre hipos el infante – Y-Yo… Y-Yo no les he hecho n-nada…_

_Al parecer todos en el lugar, se encontraban demasiado metidos en sus asuntos como para ver a aquel infante que estaba completamente solo y desamparado._

_El niño de pronto sintió una cálida mano que se posaba delicadamente sobre su cabeza, mientras lo acariciaba lentamente._

_– ¿Qué te pasó pequeño? – Pregunto una voz masculina._

_El pelicastaño levanto su cabeza para poder ver a la persona que le estaba hablando. Era una joven de no más de veinte años, se encontraba en cuclillas frente a él, su cabello era de un hermoso color carmín, le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura, y estaba amarrado en una coleta baja, mientras sus ojos eran del mismo color de su pelo. Su mirada estaba llena de dulzura, y la comisura de sus labios se encontraban levemente alzadas en una tierna sonrisa._

_Su madre siempre le había dicho que no hablara con extraños, pero la persona que tenía enfrente le causaba una extraña confianza, por lo que luego de un debate mental, termino accediendo a responder la pregunta formulada._

_– E-Es que… m-mis compañeros… m-me molestan… – dijo entre llantos._

_– Vaya, ¿Y eso porque? – Inquirió curioso._

_– M-Me dicen que soy un inútil… q-que no hago nada bien… h-hoy me dijeron que ni mis padres me quieren… p-por eso es que papá no está nunca en casa._

_– Mmm… ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_– T-Tsunayoshi…_

_– Veras Tsunayoshi… no debes tomar en cuenta las cosas malas que te digan las demás personas eso lo hacen solo para molestarte. – Hablo dulcemente – Pero tú debes ser valiente, y demostrarles que no eres como ellos dicen. Hasta la persona más pequeña y débil del mundo puede volverse grande y fuerte. ¿Sabes como lo hacen?_

_El ojichocolate negro con la cabeza._

_– Porque esas personas tienen a alguien a quien proteger ¿Tú quieres proteger a alguien?_

_– ¡Sí! A mi mamá – Respondió rápidamente._

_– Entonces debes esforzarte, volverte alguien fuerte para protegerla y hacer que ella se sienta orgullosa de ti. Además de taparle la boca a los que te molestan, demostrándoles lo equivocados que estaban. – dijo el joven, sin perder nunca ese tono de dulzura que ocupo desde el inicio._

_– P-Pero señor… n-no sé como volverme más fuerte… a-además no soy muy inteligente como para poder subir mis notas… p-para que me dejen de llamar dame. – hablo un poco más calmado._

_– No me digas señor… me hace sentir viejo – Dijo con un leve puchero – llámame Rory – extendió un poco su sonrisa. – Bueno, yo no soy de aquí, pero me quedare un tiempo, ¿Qué te parece si yo te ayudo con eso? – propuso._

_– ¿E-Enserio haría eso por mi? – Preguntó esperanzado._

_– ¡Claro que sí! – Grito mientras sonreía abiertamente dejando ver sus blancos dientes – Ahora – Hablo un poco más bajo mientras se levantaba del suelo donde estuvo en todo momento – ¿Te acompaño a casa? – Le extendió la mano._

_– ¡SI! – Grito con claro entusiasmo en la voz._

******~~~~ ღ****ღ****ღ ~~~~**

**7 años después:**

_– ¡Espera! ¡Rory! ¡No te vayas! – Gritaba un chico de unos doce años de edad._

_– Lo siento Tsuna, he alargado mi estadía lo mas que he podido, pero tengo mis responsabilidades. Debo volver a Italia – Hablo un poco cabizbajo no queriendo ver esas expresiones en la cara del menor._

_– Pero dijiste que me ayudarías. – susurro._

_– Y lo he hecho, has crecido y te has vuelto alguien fuerte y tienes excelentes notas. – Sonrió mientras colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza del pelicastaño y se lo revolvía un poco – He cumplido mi promesa, ahora debo atender mis obligaciones, y para eso debo irme._

_– Al menos prométeme que volverás un día – dijo mientras veía al pelirrojo a los ojos._

_– ¡Claro que sí! Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo, no podría dejar a mi niño abandonado – Le respondió con entusiasmo._

_– Entonces es una promesa – Inquirió Tsuna._

_– Una promesa – Aseguro el mayor con una sonrisa. Miro el reloj y abrió los ojos como platos – ¡Rayos! Lo siento, debo irme ya, el avión saldrá dentro de poco – Se acerco al ojichocolate y le deposito un beso en la frente, para luego tomar la maleta que se encontraba a un lado y abrir la puerta de la casa – Nos veremos Tsuna, cuando menos te lo esperes. Cuídate –Dijo alegremente para luego traspasar el umbral de la puerta y cerrarla tras de él._

_– Tu también cuídate – Susurro mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla._

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**Ryuu: **Bueno… es algo corto… pero deben entender que es solo el prologo, y es como para dar a entender el tema de porque Tsuna ya no es dame… tan... dame… –suspira_– _Mmm._.. _si se dan cuenta, deje un hueco de siete años en la vida de Tsuna, pero algunas de esas partes irán apareciendo conforme el fic vaya avanzado.

Bien, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios respecto a si les agrada la idea para así yo continuarla lo antes posible – Sonríe– Emmm… no tengo más que decir… bueno, aparte que había leído un fic en ingles donde Tsunayoshi tenía un personalidad bastante seria, claro que las razones era muuuuuuy distintas a las que coloco aquí (Obviamente), y me agrado la idea de colocar una personalidad OOC de nuestro querido Tsu-chan :3

Nada más que decir por ahora, se despide Ryuu con otra de sus locas ideas…

Ciao~ Ciao~


End file.
